Hetalia College X Reader
by Torikm
Summary: You are a new Student at a the College,There are all Hetalia Characters.Of coarse,there is other teens,but you get in your Fav. Hetalia room.You know that they are a country.So you Get your keys switched.Who will you have now?
1. Intro: Hetalia CollegeX Reader

You, [your name], was finally starting college! Even better, you were in college with the Hetalia characters. You didn't know they even existed until then. You first met all of them when you began your high school years. You had a huge fangasm when you met them.

You got the key to your dorm and you saw a person run up to you. "Please change rooms with me! Ill do anything!" the person said.

"Um..." You didn't know what to say. "S-sure?" The person gladly took the key from you and gave you theirs and skipped away chanting, "I'm Freeeeee~"

You were scared when they really _REALLY_ wanted to get rid of that key. You sighed and realized maybe this wasn't such a good decision.

You walked to the room number on the key. You unlocked the door and it was...


	2. Hong-Kong X Reader Part 1

You walked in the dorm room. You heard music coming from the bed. You sat your stuff down and started to unpack. You didn't want to say hi because the person could be asleep, but you were wrong. The nation Hong-Kong was in the top bunk listening to music. You knew it was headphones that the person was using. You thought again, because the music was so loud. So you put your clothes away and put your favorite Hetalia plushie, Hong-Kong on your bed.

As you placed your laptop on the desk, you heard the music stop. So you looked at the top bunk to only see someone getting down from the bed. It was Hong-Kong. You were so happy that your favorite character was in the same dorm as you. Hong-Kong stared at you.

"Who are you?" He asked. His face showing no didn't care that it didn't .It was so cute.

" I'm _" You said shyly.

"Why are you here?"

"I am your room mate" you said happily.

" Oh...So a new one...I thought I would have no more"

"What do you mean? "You replied.

" I scared the other away...He was very weird and mean"

" What did you do to scare him away?" You questioned.

" Firecrackers " He simply stated.

"Oh..." just then you saw him staring at your bed blushing a little.

"Why do you have a doll of me...?" he said as his blush became a little darker.

"Well...um...its hard to explain..well not really... i just... You are my favorite Hetalia character and..." you stuttered.

He walked over to your bed and picked your plushie of him up. You blushed as well and he stared at it for a while and then he looked at you and asked, "Why is it me you only have a doll that creepily looks a lot like me and no one else? Tell me the truth because I want to know."

You didn't want to say exactly but you had to tell him. "The reason why you are my favorite Hetalia character is because i think you are cute and i love the way you act. It always gets my heart racing." you looked away and blushed brighter.

He didn't say anything. He broke the silence by saying, "Lets be friends to start out. Ill be right back..." and he left the dorm.

Once he left you did a little celebration dance saying, "Yes! yes! Hong-Kong is my friend!"


	3. Hong-Kong X Reader Part 2

You danced for about 2 mins. You were very happy until a thought slipped into your mind.

'_What if I do something wrong and mess up are friendship? What if he tries to scare me away with firecrackers?' You thought._

You ran to your bed and sat on it. You hugged your Hong-Kong doll and started to softly cry in it.

Hong-Kong opened the door. He was walking past to grab one last thing, but he heard you crying. You didn't hear him coming in. He sat right by you.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

You jumped a little. You didn't see him come in. You blushed some and looked down. You didn't say anything for a little.

"Hello? _?" He said.

You looked up and him. You stared into his eyes. You tried your best to lie. You didn't want him to see you weak like this.

"N-nothing is wrong." You said back.

"You sure? Whatever you say" He says and stands up.

" Yes…100%" You replied back.

" Then I want to show you something…." He said.

So you followed him out of the dorm room. You wondered we he was taking you. He took you outside. To a field that was empty. There was a little box in the middle. You didn't know what was in the box. Hong-Kong turned to you.

"Stay right here" He said .Then running to the box. You did what he said. When he came back he turned and looked to the sky.

"Watch" He said and pointed to the sky. You looked at the sky.

"What it i-" You said right be for the firecrackers fired off into the sky. They made pretty Fireworks ,red and white where the colors. There where flowers, circles, and a heart. You loved it. It was very pretty .You looked over at Hong-Kong and he was looking at them too .He had a little hint of a smile on went away right after the fireworks where gone. That smile, it gave you a warm feeling inside.

"Beautiful " You said.

"Yes it is…I love everything about firecrackers" He said.

Your hand about grabbed his but he turns around.

"_...I going to go back now. You can look around the school .I don't care" He said and he walked to get his used firecrackers. Then he left to go to the dorm room .You wanted to look you started to walk around.

"Hey you there! "A voice said.

You turned at looked at where the voice came from.

'_Oh no…The bad touch Trio,' you thought._

There stood three people. France, Spain, and Prussia. They were walking to you.

"Hononono~" France said. "A new girl" He touched your hair. You backed up, into Gilbert.


	4. Hong-Kong X Reader Part 3

"You are going to be ours~"France said.

"Leave me alone!"You said.

"Awwwww...Why would you want to be away from the awesome me?"Prussia replied.  
"Si,When you get to know us...There is no going back,and you will not want to go back."Spain said.

"Get away from me!"You Screamed.

France puts his hand in your hair."Why would we?your (E/c) shines in the (H/c) flows the right way in the wind"France said and winks at you.

"So come with us!"Prussia said.

Gilbird flew around you."Pryo~"The bird said than landed on Prussia's head.

France grabbed your hand and kissed in the air toward started to drag you and Prussia starts to follow him.

"HELP!"You screamed and tried to run away but France grip is to where scared. Very scared. What are they going to do to you?Lock you up?You thought for a what they do...They might try to rape me...From the thought,you slammed your heels in the grass and Screamed.

"Shut up!"Prussia yelled."You will Be home soon...After We are done with you...you might not want to go home again when we are done."

You where screaming the hole one dragged you to an house on the college grounds.

"Let me go!"You screamed.

France unlocked the house and walked in dragging you with him.

France pushes you to sit on the sit's on the left of sits on the right of locks all the doors and pulls a rose out of the hands it to you."For you~"France said.

You know he is trying to flirt with hated it.H.A.T.E.D you tried to will easily find you or grab you before you get vs wouldn't work out so well...

"Move over Spain!"France quickly moves over and France sits down by moved to the left some into was grinning at you moved back was grinning at you where very creeped out.

France started to play with your slap his Prussia quickly grabbed your hand."Oh stop it~"Prussia said.

"You know you want us~"France said.

"No!"You screamed.

France went to grab your was about 1 inch. Away from touching it. Until there was there was a load Knock at the all 4 stands up and starts to look saw the doorknob move.

'_Someone is pick locking it,They can save me!'You thought._

The door gets slams saw a figure holding something like a can and ...

_chopsticks?_


	5. Hong-Kong X Reader Part 4

Prussia grabbed your sleeve and runs to the master bedroom. You looked back and saw brown hair and you saw red clothing.

_Hong-Kong! You thought._

~~Hong-Kong P.O.V.~~

So I was walking back to clean up the used fireworks. I did it so I wouldn't get in more trouble. I heard _ scream. I saw someone drag her off. So I went to look. I saw that the Bad Touch Trio had her. So I went and got a firecracker, paper clip and chopsticks. I picked locked the door. I saw France, Spain and Prussia, because Prussia ran to the master bedroom. I will have to fight Spain and France to get to her.

I run and quickly attack's Spain, but he dodges my attack. Then I step on his foot and trips him so he falls to the ground.

I run and attack's France and tackle's him right to the ground. Spain grabs my foot and pulls on it and pulls my right shoe off. I then run to the master bedroom. Prussia quickly locks the door behind me.

"If you want _.You will have to go through the awesome me! "Prussia yells. Prussia runs to me. He tries to punch me right in the eye, but I quickly dodge it.

"Come here! " Prussia yells and picks up a rock and throws it at me and I lucky dodge it. The rock breaks the window.

"Where did you put _ ?!"I stared at him with my emotionless face.

"Like the awesome me would tell you! "Prussia yelled. Then runs up to me quickly and punches me right in the gut,but then I throw up some blood and steps back a foot. I grab my stomach. Then I kick him right in the face and it knocks him out of the broken window.

"_?"I said right before France unlocks the bedroom door.

"What did you do to Prussia! "France yelled.

I looked at him and stare at him.

"Where is he! "France said before seeing that the window is broken.

"Oh..." He said.

Spain walks in the bedroom and looks at me. I'm still holding my got me hard. I have to credit him for that.

"Where did you put her? " I said. I wanted to get out of here quickly.

"You look hurt...give up "France said.

I run and kick him right in the nose. He flies back and his nose bleeding. France grabs his nose trying to stop it.

"My beautiful face! "He runs out. " And the blood is getting on my new carpet! "France screamed.

Spain stares at me .I'm staring back at him. He runs out of the room.

I look around the room, and in the closet I find _.It is lock ,but Lucky from the outside, so I unlock it.

~~Your P.O.V. ~~

"Hong-Kong! "I run and hug him hardly. "You saved me! "You look into his eyes. Man it is hard to tell what he is feeling like.

"Hey!" Prussia said as he popped up by the window and starts to attack Hong-Kong. You didn't know what to do. Hong-Kong was fighting back good...Well...until he got nailed in the face, and then fallen back to the ground knocked out cold. That made you mad.

You stood up and attacked Prussia and kicking him in the crotch. Prussia walks back and runs into the wall. You look at the fainted Hong-Kong...You picked him up bridal style. You quickly walked out of the house and to your dorm. You lay him down on your bed. Not wanting to lay him on the top bunk.

He looked so cute and hurt. You didn't know what to do. You looked at him with worry in your eyes.


End file.
